


i'll see the day when i will find the words and say them

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Talented Mr Ripley (1999)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Extended Scene, First Kiss, Fix-It, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: Peter's warm beside him. Tom hasn't felt particularly warm in a long time, but there he is, pressed shoulder to shoulder with something uncomfortably kind stirring in him.[the real actual piano scene idk why it wasn't in the movie idk]





	i'll see the day when i will find the words and say them

**Author's Note:**

> title from Sixpence None the Richer's [Loser Like Me](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/sixpencenonethericher/loserlikeme.html)
> 
> can u believe if tom had chilled long enough to meet peter at some event that they would have gone off and been happy gays together and nothing would be fucked up? wild

Peter kisses him. It's not like a ray of sunshine warming him, like Marge had so perfectly described Dickie's affection; Peter _is_ the sunshine, and Tom breathes in deep against him and it's like his whole body is _glowing_.

His hands leave the piano to hold Peter's face, and Peter's arms wrap around his middle to hold him close.

He briefly thinks of Dickie, and how he'd made fun of him for holding on so tightly on his bike.

He kisses Peter back harder to get the thought out of his mind.

It feels like ages before they stop kissing, both out of breath and sore from the odd position on the piano bench.

"Was that alright?" Peter asks, so softly, like he's afraid Tom might not be at all who he'd thought and hoped.

He isn't either of those things, who Peter thinks or hopes he is, but Tom just nods.

"I don't need a key," Peter says. "I don't need to see what's in the basement."

Tom nods again, and his breath shakes against Peter's mouth.

"I'd just like to..." 

Peter shivers when Tom kisses the words away from him, but the words are _important_ and Peter makes sure he hears them anyway.

"I'd just like to spend time with you. Together," he whispers.

Tom nods again, then again, and kisses him harder than he's ever kissed anyone in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> [i'm on tumblr too!](http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/)


End file.
